


Missing people

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:“My Best Friend’s Weddings” by The Chicks"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Kudos: 18
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Missing people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



If Kenma had been asked what kind of wedding he would have wanted, he would have probably opted for a quick visit of City Hall. No guests, no tears, no fancy attires, no crazy venue or noisy party. Arguably, the only thing he’d miss would be the presents.  
  
However, as he was on the phone with his best friend, beside his future husband of course, to share him the happy news of their engagement, he realised, too late, what a mistake he had just made.  
  
“Oh my God, Kenma ! That’s amazing !! We should totally celebrate that !”  
  
“Shōyō, you’re in Brazil.”  
  
“Ooh, yeah. And it’s in the middle of the season too it’s not like I can fly back ! How about you both come and celebrate with me ?? Wait no, I wouldn’t be able to celebrate either. I know ! You’ll have to set a date on the off-season, so that we can all be here for the wedding !”  
  
Kenma’s brain stopped working momentarily. He knew that he should be honest and tell him that he had no intention in doing anything more than filling a few administrative papers. Yet, the excitement in his voice made it hard for him to crush his hopes like that. A year after graduating high school he had moved to the other end of the world and Kenma had missed spending time with his dear friend. The time they had in each other’s presence was short and far in-between.  
  
He closed his eyes, he was gonna regret this. One way or another. He just knew it.  
  
“Sure… what a great idea, Shōyō. Our wedding, Tetsurō’s and mine, used as a big high school volleyball Nationals’ reunion.”  
  
“Isn’t it !!!???”  
  
A faint alarm resonated on the other side of the line.  
  
“Oh, Kenma, sorry about that but it’s time for me to go to morning practice.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I get it. Have a good practice.”  
  
“Yeah !! You rest well, you must had a busy day at work. Oh ! You should hire a wedding planner !! Since you and Kuroo are always so busy ! We’ll talk about themes, colours, venues and guests another day ! Bye !”  
  
Kenma stood still, incredulous as the beeping sound echoed in the main room. His head was swimming thinking about the list of thing he’d have to decide on, now that he had accepted to a conventional ceremony.  
  
He groaned. God, he really didn’t want to. Maybe he should look into wedding planners. If it could save him from even some of the daunting list of tasks he’s been mentally building, he would pay them whatever they wanted. It’s not like money would be a problem anyway.  
  
A key turned in the lock and the door opened.  
  
“Kenma ! I’m home !”  
  
His eyes widened with realisation.  
  
 _Shit, he had to tell Tetsurō._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
